runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Lumbridge Castle
Lumbridge Castle is het kasteel van Lumbridge en het huis van Duke Horacio. De binnenplaats is afgeschermd door muren, heeft twee decoratieve fonteinen en twee standbeelden; een oude koning en een oude held. Een korte trap verbindt dit gebied met de hoofdingang van het kasteel. Aan de achterzijde is nog een ingang. Er zijn vaak meerdere spelers te vinden, omdat het naast een lodestone ligt en omdat het één van de weinige plekken is waar spelers kunnen respawnen nadat ze dood zijn gegaan, hoewel members ook in Falador (na Recruitment Drive), Camelot (na Knight Waves Training Grounds) en in de Soul Wars lobby (na Nomad's Requiem) kunnen respawnen. Locaties Poorthuis Het poorthuis is de hoofdingang naar Lumbridge Castle en is een onderdeel van de muren van het kasteel. De poort van het poorthuis kan niet door de speler gesloten worden. Het gebouw heeft twee lage torens die aan elkaar verbonden zijn door de poort zelf. Via de interne trappen kunnen de torens worden beklommen, wat vervolgens naar een verdieping met twee bronze pickaxe respawns leidt. Beide torens hebben twee verdiepingen. Het poorthuis is noodzakelijk om de Willow the Whisp of Smoke Medium-level task van de Lumbridge/Daynor set te voltooien. Twee druid wardsmen werden gevonden bovenop het poorthuis. Ze genereerden een magisch veld om het kasteel om het te beschermen en om een herhaling van de Battle of Lumbridge te voorkomen. Op 15 augustus 2016 werden de wardsmen in een update verwijderd. Binnenplaats De binnenplaats omcirkeld het kasteel. Hans loopt continu met de klok mee door de binnenplaats. Nastroth kan ook in de binnenplaats worden gevonden. Je kunt aan hem ancient artefacts verkopen. Er vloog een Circus barker rond, maar die is op 28 april 2018 verwijderd. Er lopen ook een paar guard dogs en Lumbridge guardsmen. De toren achter het kasteel heeft twee deuren die toegang geven tot het gebied erachter. Spelers kunnen daar onder andere een tree patch en yew trees vinden. Begaande grond De begaande grond bestaat uit twee kamers; de keuken in het zuiden is verbonden met de eetkamer in het noorden. De eetkamer bevat verschillende decoraties, zoals een lange tafel en veel schilderijen. De keuken bevat verschillende waterbronnen en een range. Er is een kok aanwezig in de keuken, bij wie twee questes gestart kunnen worden: Cook's Assistant (nodig om de range te mogen gebruiken) en Recipe for Disaster. De kok zegt dat zijn range voedsel minder vaak aanbrandt. De keuken heeft respawns voor een bowl, pot, knife en jug, Respawns voor een mind rune en een bronze arrow liggen naast de zuiidelijke en noordelijke trappen. Eerste verdieping De eerste verdieping van Lumbridge Castle heeft twee kamers. De noordelijke kamer is Duke Horacio's slaapkamer, waar de Duke zelf verblijft. Hij geeft een gratis anti-dragon shield aan elke speler die de Dragon Slayer queste hebben gestart. Voordat The Lost Tribe is voltooid kan Sigmund in de slaapkamer worden gevonden om de queste te starten. Nadat The Lost Tribe is voltooid vertrekt Sigmund naar de H.A.M. Hideout. De zuidelijke kamer bevat een spinning wheel en een bronze dagger respawn. Het spinning wheel is één van de meest populaire in RuneScape, doordat het dicht bij de bank op de tweede verdieping is. Tweede verdieping (dak) De bank op de tweede verdieping had ooit een bank tutor, maar die werd in een update op 17 september 2009 verwijderd. Vier logs respawnen op het dak, die gebruikt kunnen worden om Firemaking te trainen. Als deel van de Lumbridge en Al Kharid updates in juli 2008, is er een derde verdieping toegevoegd. Het is het hoogste punt in Lumbridge. Er is een vlag die iedereen kan hijsen om een deel van de Lumbridge Tasks te voltooien. De vlag zakt gelijk na het hijsen weer naar beneden. Om op de derde verdieping te komen moet de speler een ladder beklimmen aan de noordelijke kant van de bank op de tweede verdieping. Na de eerste keer dat een speler de vlag hijst, voltooien ze een achievement. Na de Battle of Lumbridge kon er tot 15 augustus 2016 een druid wardswoman bovenop de bank worden gevonden, waarvanuit zij de andere druids bovenop het poorthuis ondersteunde in het genereren van een magisch veld. Kelder Een trapdoor in de keuken leidt naar de kelder. Voordat de Recipe for Disaster of The Lost Tribe quest begint, heeft de kelder geen bruikbaar nut op wat respawns na: cabbage, leather boots, bucket, knife en een jug. In de member's world, nadat Lost Tribe gestart is, kan er gebruik worden gemaakt van een doorgang naar de Dorgeshuun Mine, wat weer verbonden is aan de Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Nadat Recipe for Disaster gedeeltelijk is voltooid, wordt de Culinaromancer's Chest zichtbaar. De chest dient as een gedeeltelijke bank. De bankopslag is wel toegankelijk, maar de Grand Exchange en terugkomende items niet. De chest is in staat om steeds grotere hoeveelheden items vast te houden wanneer de speler meerdere sub-quests worden voltooid. De kratten in de kelder kunnen doorzocht worden om de "You will need to under cook to solve this one" hard clue scroll op te lossen. Persoonlijkheden * Duke Horacio * Sigmund * Hans * Cook * Guardsman Pazel * Guardsman Brawn * Guardsman Dante * Guardsman Peale * Guardsman DeShawn * Nastroth Trivia * Het kasteel kan worden gezien in de "Snowglobe" van het 2007 Christmas event. en:Lumbridge Castle Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Gebouwen Categorie:Lumbridge Categorie:Misthalin